canterlot_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dorm Tax
Dorm Tax is the 5th chapter of A New Era. Plot The Third Street Gang are in the cafeteria, hatching out a plan to assist the Mane 10. Starting out struggling to find a solution to sneak into Vice-Principal Trunchbull's office to reveal her name, Gretchan would ultimately find the answer they were seeking. Her plan was for Spinelli and Gus to get into a fight, bringing about Vice-Principals Trunchbull and Finster. This would allow T.J to descend into her office via rope and peek at her name tag. That would be the suggestion they would take, as all of them exited the cafeteria. Spinelli and Gus walked out into the academy courtyard and started to argue with each other, resulting in physical violence. A crowd started to form, a few of them informing Vice-Principal Trunchbull and Vice-Principal Finster on what's happening. The two friends gave signal to T.J, Mikey, Gretchan and Vince the signal for the ladder down into the office. T.J was lowered into the room, unaware of one student watching them from a distance. He was lowered even more, peeking at Vice-Principal Trunchbull's name tag and had to remember to tell the Mane 10. Two girls saw what he was doing, the Third Street leader giving a smile. They refused and walked forward. Spinelli and Gus told him that the vice-principal was heading back to her office, the boy scrambling to the rope. But in a desperate attempt to pull him up, their rope snapped. Vice-Principal Trunchbull opened the door to find the student laying on her carpet, the employer chastising him for snooping, sending him out instantly. The next day, as the Mane 10 were getting ready by brushing their hair and applying makeup, there was a knock at the door. Twilight opened to find Vice-Principal Luna standing there offering mandatory Dorm Tax for only $10, $1 per student. The studious applied, giving the vice-principal the all clear. T.J came to the door to tell them the name, Vice-Principal's Trunchbull's name being exposed to the girls. T.J also explained two other students he saw while on the mission the day prior, Lola recognizing the description he gave them. That led the bunny to rush out of the dorm toward the academy. Lola rushed to the cafeteria, having knowledge of their existence. She hid behind two vending machines, hearing the two girls talking. She recognized them as Coco Bandicoot and Berri - Lola's best friend and sister respectively. She reached out for a group hug after emerging out from the vending machines. After explaining to them about T.J's matching description, she told them about the Elements of Harmony and her role. She explained her dorm residence, the girls' dorm right next door. Coco grabbed Lola's arm to Dorm 50, rushing to meet the other dorm-mates. Once at the dorm, Coco and Berri introduced the Element of Sportsmanship to the girls, their response was waving back. After a while, Lola headed out of Dorm 50, the other members of the Mane 10 coming out of their dorm at that moment. Lola explained who she met, Pinkie responding in shock and awe. Twilight signaled the girls to have lunch together in the cafeteria. Continuity This chapter introduces the adjacent Dorm filled with interesting characters, who would later play a part in later chapters and installments. This is excluding Chaney, Haemi and Jeanie, who appeared in the previous chapter. Category:Chapters